


you gave me a home

by beatiful1554



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, useless gays can’t communicate their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatiful1554/pseuds/beatiful1554
Summary: when the girls get a break from their busy lives to visit their families, they couldn’t be happier. but when plans don’t work out for lisa, rosé helps in the only way she can.rosé takes lisa with her to australia.(aka rosie bites off than she can chew, then promptly has a Gay Panic™)





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am aware that this scenario would NEVER happen but pls lets just pretend it would for the sake of plot :,)

It started out as a relatively normal day for Rosé. She woke up (only after hitting the snooze button of her alarm twice), brushed her teeth, got dressed, met the other girls downstairs for a quick breakfast, then ran off to carry out the many tasks of their filled day.

 

But now the girls were staring at their manager, all of them looking as if they might go into shock at any given moment.

 

Rosé, Lisa, Jennie, and Jisoo sat there dumbfounded and slack-jawed, all four of them almost positive they had heard their manager wrong. The girls glanced at each other in disbelief. Jisoo, finding her courage, finally spoke up after the silence became unbearable.

 

“Sorry, can you repeat that last bit again?” she asked.

 

Their manager smiled at them knowingly before continuing. “I said to start packing, you’re getting a month’s vacation.”

 

The girls stared back, still in denial and not believing it to be true.

 

Earlier before, the girls were called to a meeting with their manager for what they were sure would be filled with the same mundane topics as always. BLACKPINK would guest judge in a variety show. BLACKPINK had a new sponsor and they would have to film a commercial. BLACKPINK had to do this and BLACKPINK had to do that.

 

It was the same old routine every day. Rosé was getting extremely tired of it all, and she could tell it was starting to get to the other girls too. The recording and filming of their comeback weren’t planned to start for another few months and there was a constant itch in the back of Rosé’s mind that just wouldn’t go away. Even their manager seemed to become short with them quicker. They were all starting to get antsy and there seemed to be no light at the end of this long, tedious tunnel.

 

So imagine Rosé and the other girl’s disbelief when their manager strayed from his usual shtick and announced they were being permitted to visit their families in a one-month vacation.

 

It took a while, but after getting over her initial shock Rosé asked, “Not to sound ungrateful, because I’m extremely grateful, but why exactly are we going on vacation?”

 

“Is it for a show? Are we going to be filmed?” Lisa eyed their manager suspiciously. There was a mocking sort of humor in her tone, but her eyes were extremely wary and hoped of being able to finally see her family without cameras around.

 

“Nope” their manager responded. “This is completely your business and personal and we expect no media to follow you. YG believes that you girls deserve a bit of relaxation after all the hard work you do.”

 

The breath of relief the girls collectively sighed was audible. It had been so long since they were able to visit their families alone for a week, let alone an entire month. _“This’ll be perfect”_   Rosé thought. _“If we stayed in here any longer I’m sure we would all go mental. At least I would.”_

 

“Be honest with us.” Jennie’s voice shook Rosé out of her thoughts. “What’s the real reason YG is letting us on this break?” Rosé almost snorted at Jennie’s question. Leave it to Jennie to put subtlety behind her and ask the hard questions. Jisoo, however, was glaring daggers at her, silently reprimanding Jennie for looking this gift horse in the mouth. Lisa actually did snort out loud.

 

They all stared at their manager now, curious to see how he would respond. He suddenly looked uncomfortable and unsure of how to respond. There was a long pause before he finally cleared his throat to answer.

 

“There’s been many, uh, very vocal fans who believe you aren’t treated as fairly as you should be given BLACKPINK’s success. The complaints were starting to cause a bit of a problem for the company.”

 

He looked up sheepishly as he explained the next part. “International fans were starting to trend a ‘release the girls from the yg dungeon’ campaign around the internet. YG acted as he saw fit, and now you girls get a break.”

 

Rosé smiled to herself. She could never thank her wonderful blinks enough.

 

“Well, go make your arrangements and plan accordingly. You leave in a week, be sure to relay your plans to your individual managers. The minute you get back, your schedules are busy as hell” he clapped his hands as he closed up the meeting.

 

Just as the girls were about to leave the room and run to call their parents, the man spoke up once more.

 

“And girls,” their manager said sincerely. “Have fun, you deserve it.” he stated with the most emotion Rosé thinks he’s ever showed on his face.

 

“Oh don’t worry” Lisa exclaimed with a light in her eyes that had not been there before. “We will.”

 

* * *

 

Rosé practically skipped back the dorm with a grin, feeling happier than she had felt in a long time. She just finished a phone call with her mom in coordinating her visit to Australia and couldn’t contain the excitement of finally seeing her parents again. Her mother was absolutely overjoyed when she heard the news, and they both decided to surprise her father by not telling him she was visiting. Rosé felt like she was on top of the world.

 

She was so immersed in her own euphoria as she flopped onto the bed of her room that she almost missed the quietest sniffle from outside her room. Almost.

 

Rosé was shaken out of her reverie and frowned. She heard it again and saw that the sniffling sounded like it was coming from the room to the left of hers. Her frown deepened as she realized whose room that was.

 

Lisa’s.

 

Rosé quickly left the comfort of her bed to knock on the girl’s door. “Lisa? Are you okay?” she asked.

 

It was silent for a moment. “Yeah, I'm all good Rosie. No need to check up on me” she answered.

 

Rosé wasn't convinced for a second. Even with the door separating them, she could hear the sadness in Lisa’s voice. Rosé wondered with dread what could have made the usually bubbly girl so gloomy.

 

“Can you open the door please? I just want to make sure you're okay” Rosé said.

 

Lisa didn't answer, and no more sound came from her room. Rosé was convinced she had been completely ignored and was just about to walk away before the door opened just a crack.

 

Lisa’s watery orbs peeked at her from behind the door. They were so full of sadness that it made Rosé’s heart clench. The light she saw in her eyes after the announcement of their break was nowhere to be seen and had been replaced with intense exhaustion. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to bring the younger girl into her arms and hold on tight until she wasn't so pained anymore.

 

“I lied,” Lisa said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m not okay.”

 

* * *

 

Rosé settled down on the other girl’s bed after making the two of them hot chocolate, Lisa’s favorite. She made it in hopes that the notion would cheer Lisa up, even just a little. However, Rosé realized her hopes were in vain when Lisa accepted the mug with a watery smile, but made no move to drink it and continued to stare at the wall listlessly.

 

Rosé let Lisa stare for a while, but she soon became legitimately worried for her. She decided to speak up. “So what’s wrong Lisa? Talk to me here. I hate seeing you like this” Rosé said gently, not wanting to push the younger girl. She already seemed on the verge of tears, as if any wrong words could send her crying again.

 

Lisa was quiet for a moment before taking a shaky breath to explain. “I can’t visit my family.” she finally forced out, saying those words with a wince like it physically pained her.

 

At that, Rosé’s heart just about broke. She couldn’t imagine not being able to see her family over this break. Rosé swallowed down the knot forming in her throat to ask Lisa why exactly she couldn’t see her parents in Thailand.

 

“I just can’t. It’s their anniversary” Lisa said. “You should have heard them over the phone Rosie. They sounded so excited. They just finished booking tickets to the states and they had all these great plans and I just can’t ruin this for them and-”

 

“Breathe for me Lisa. At this point, you’ll start hyperventilating” Rosé said sweetly. She rubbed the other girl’s back and let her cry. It was all she could do at that moment.

 

“I’m sure they’d be happy to see you Lisa. Are you positive you don’t want to tell them?” Rosé asked.

 

Lisa took a deep breath to compose herself, then began to answer with a dejected sort of stubbornness. “I’m positive. They never get time to themselves. If I call them again, I know they would drop everything they planned to see me. Their tickets, their hotel, their restaurant reservations, everything. They deserve this more than me.”

 

Rosé wanted to keep insisting but stopped herself because she knew better. Once Lisa had her mind set on something, there was no swaying her. She was amazingly determined and sometimes annoyingly headstrong.

 

“What will you do when we all leave?” Rosé asked.

 

If it was possible, the younger girl’s expression became even more miserable. “I already talked to my manager,” Lisa said. “She said I could stay here and work on a dance cover she had planned for me after the break.”

 

Rosé’s sympathy for the girl looking back at her sadly had reached an all-time high. She knew that Lisa had been the most homesick out of all of them, constantly being surrounded by a culture that wasn’t hers and speaking a language that wasn’t native to her. Rosé has always admired Lisa’s resilience in her ability to adapt quickly to Korea, but she now saw the full weight of it all on her shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry about me Rosie” Lisa’s voice shook her out of her train of thought. “I can hear you thinking over there. I’ll be fine.” She offered a half-hearted smile to her, but Rosé saw that it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

Rosé couldn’t stand it anymore, seeing the palpable tension in Lisa’s hunched-over frame. She acted entirely on instinct, the words out of her mouth before her brain could fully comprehend what she was asking.

 

“What if you came back to Australia with me?” Rosé blurted out.

 

Lisa’s eyes widened. “What?” she asked.

 

Rosé mentally slapped herself in the face. Hoping to recover, she responded, “I don’t know, I just think that if I had to stay here any longer, I’d go crazy. You deserve this break just as much as the rest of us.” She hesitated before continuing. “So why don’t you come with me to see my parents?”

 

“You’d really be okay with that? I don’t want to intrude” Lisa said with caution, but her face was starting to exude hope at the prospect of not being stuck in the studio for another month.

 

Rosé’s mind was set. If it meant that Lisa would start looking hopeful again, there was nothing she wouldn’t do. “Of course silly. You’re always welcome. My mom’s always wanted to meet you” she answered truthfully.

 

At those words, Lisa lunged herself at the girl she saw was saving her from a month of monotonous days. “Thank you so much Rosie! I would have gone insane if I had to stay here much longer. I was just joking before, I literally would have lost my mind if I had to be in that terribly lit studio for another day. Oh! I need to go tell my manager about the change of plans!” Lisa said in one breath, jumping off her bed to run and explain to her manager where she was going. Rosé laughed at the girl’s complete change in demeanor, proud of herself for being the one that caused it.

 

As Lisa quite literally ran off to find her manager, Rosé let her mind wander. _“I’m sure mom won’t mind if I bring along Lisa”_ she thought. _“It’ll be fun, I think. I hope she likes our house. It’s just for a month anyways. What could go wrong?”_

 

The sound of Lisa peeking out from behind her door jostled Rosé out of thoughts. “Back so soon?” she asked jokingly.

 

“No, I just came back to say thank you again. This means so much to me. You’ve always been so kind” Lisa said with a blinding grin. The light in her brown orbs that disappeared was there once again and she looked genuinely happy. With that, she really left to go find her manager.

 

Rosé found her heart beating faster at Lisa’s words as a familiar feeling of butterflies gathered in her stomach. The image of her smile left her breathless and Rosé realized exactly what she just signed up for a full month.

 

 _“Oh.”_ she thought to herself.

 

“Shit.” she said aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s all! stan talent, stan blackpink


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosé and lisa get ready to fly to melbourne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yall im back! pls read the note at the end!

“Come on Rosie, we don’t wanna be late!” Lisa giggled.

  
 Rosé struggled to keep up with Lisa’s bubbly pace, desperately trying not to lose her in the sea of people. Airports had always been a bit overwhelming for her, and it was even worse this time around because they were traveling on their own, just the two of them. No managers to keep them on schedule. No security to create a personal space bubble. Rosé and Lisa just had to trust that everyone would respect their boundaries and keep to themselves.

 

 Needless to say, Rosé felt a bit suffocated.

 

 She realized that she was getting too far inside her own head and shook herself out of it. She turned next to her to ask Lisa if she wanted to get snacks, but was met with an empty space. Panic began to cloud her mind as she instantly jumped to the worst conclusion: Lisa had left her behind, her flight had taken off two hours early, and she was going to wander in this huge airport alone forever. 

 

 Rosé nearly jumped out of her own skin as a hand slipping into hers jostled her out of her misery. Bright eyes and a big smile met her anxious gaze.

 

 “You good there Rosie? I almost lost you there for a minute. God this place is big. Hey, do you think they have that one snack we really like? The shrimp chips one? I think I saw it back there if you wanna go check with me…”

 

 Rosé nearly laughed out loud while Lisa droned on. She really had to get a better handle at this separation anxiety stuff. She usually clings to Lisa like a leech in airports, but was trying to give her some space given that they were going to be spending an entire month together. _“Maybe that wasn't the best idea.”_ Rosé thought to herself, unconsciously tightening her hold on Lisa’s hand.

 

 Lisa’s monologue came to a stop and she glanced at their intertwined hands. She seemed to think for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. “You okay Chaeyoung? This airport kinda sucks. Wanna go sit down somewhere?” Lisa asked gently.

 

 “ _Damn it.”_ Rosé thought. “ _No nickname this time. This girl really knows me too well.”_

 

“Is it that obvious?” Rosé asked weakly.

 

 “You kinda had me in a death grip. Your knuckles were white.” Lisa explained. Rosé quickly let go of Lisa’s hand like it burned her. She listened for a mocking tone and searched for a teasing look, but let out the tension in her shoulders when she found none in the younger girl’s expression. _“I don't give her enough credit”_ Rosé thought. _“Lisa would never make fun of me.”_

 

 “I guess I’m just not used to being in an airport like this. I never thought the _absence_ of cameras would make me nervous, but I'm really on edge right now.” Rosé answered truthfully. 

 

 Then she realized how weird of answer that was and began to backtrack.

 

 “Not that I _like_ the flashing lights of cameras and the invasive questions, but it's just really quiet and that makes me nervous. But it's also like, really loud at the same time because there's so many people here. Does that even make sense? I swear it makes sense in my head. There is a _lot_ going on in my head right now. And now I'm just rambling. Feel free to stop me at any ti-”

 

 A finger on her lips cut off Rose abruptly.  

 

 “If you keep talking so quickly, you’re going to use up all the oxygen in the airport. Relaaaax, Rosie.  We’re on vacation! We’re going to surprise your wonderful parents and finally have some time to ourselves. Let’s try to make the best of it, yeah? Try not to pass out on me before we even get there,” Lisa said with a comforting smile.

 

 “Yeah,” Rosé said, nodding her head slowly. “I’m on vacation. I need to turn off my brain.”

 

 “How about we go get some food? I think I see sandwiches up ahead,” Lisa asked with an outstretched hand.

 

 “Ugh, you know me so well,” Rosé said jokingly, placing a hand over her heart.

 

 Taking Lisa’s hand and allowing herself to be whisked away, Rosé thought to herself. _“She really does know me so well.”_

 

* * *

 

“I know I’ve been on like, a million plane rides before, but I’m actually _really_ excited about this one,” Lisa said happily. Both her and Rosé were relieved that they could finally just relax on the plane and not have to wait in stuffy lines anymore. Checking in their bags was absolute  _hell._ One of the employees nearly switched out their suitcases, and Lisa would have lost all of her luggage if not for a close call by Rosé.

 

 “Don’t get _that_ excited. It’s a ten-hour flight. My back hurts just thinking about it,” Rosé replied.

 

 “I know, I know,” Lisa said. “But aren’t you excited? I’ve never been to Australia before. And I’m gonna meet your family! Can’t wait to meet your mom. And you can take me to all your favorite places! And favorite restaurants! I’m sure you have lots of those. I heard about this one dessert called fairy bread, and I’m not really sure what it is but it sounds cool…”

 

 Rosé laughed as the girl next to her droned on. “Yes, I’m very excited,” she answered.

 

 As casual as she seemed, Rosé couldn’t stop her heart from racing. She was finally going home, and for an entire month no less. Rosé turned to look at Lisa, who was still chattering eagerly. Visiting Melbourne was already amazing, but sharing it with Lisa? It felt like a dream come true.

 

 Speaking of dreams, Rosé started to yawn. _“This flight is so early in the morning. Why couldn’t we book something midday? I probably look like a raccoon,”_ she thought.

 

 “Hey sleepyhead,” Lisa said to Rosé, poking her lightly on the cheek. “Don’t fall asleep yet. You have to tell me about your family.”

 

Rosé smiled back at Lisa, her mind already filling with so many memories of her family back home. “What do you wanna know?” she asked.

 

 “I don’t know. Anything. Everything,” Lisa answered back.

 

 “Um, well there’s my older sister Alice. She’s finishing up her year at uni, so she might not be home yet. I think she’ll come back around the second week?” Rosé said. She smiled fondly at the thought of her sister, but the smile turned bitter after a memory from their childhood popped into her head. “I love Alice to death, but she’s such a pain in the ass sometimes. Once when we were younger, I borrowed one of her shirts without asking. My mistake, I’ll admit it. But then this girl _burns_ my favorite skirt and leaves the ashes under my pillow!” Rosé exclaimed.

 

 Lisa was silent for a moment, digesting this information. The next second, she was laughing so hard that Rosé was sure she would burst. Her smile was so wide that it took up the entire airplane. Rosé silently begged her heart to stop racing every time Lisa smiled. It didn’t work.

 

 “I’m glad you find joy in my suffering. I was scarred for weeks,” Rosé complained with crossed arms, but her expression was just as amused as Lisa’s.

 

 “Sorry Rosie. That’s just like, really funny,” Lisa said through her labored breaths from laughing so much. “Can’t wait to meet her. What about your parents?”

 

 Rosé’s face immediately went soft. “Where do I even start? There’s my mom, who pretty much did everything she could to make sure me and Alice got to do what we loved. She would drive me to cheerleading practice and guitar lessons and church choir. No matter how crazy it got, she made sure we were happy.” 

 

 “She sounds amazing Chaeng,” Lisa said softly.

 

 “Yeah, she is,” Rosé responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

 She shook herself out of it. “Then there’s my dad, my number one supporter. He’s the reason why I’m here today,” Rosé said happily. “When I was little, I would play the piano in our living room and sing at the top of my lungs for _hours._ I guess he got tired of me sounding terrible, so he enrolled me in piano lessons. When I believed I would never make it as an idol, he drove me to the YG audition himself. He’s always pushing me to be the best I can be. I owe so much to him…” Rosé’s voice was overcome with emotion. It had been _so long_ since she’d been home, since she’d seen her family. Rosé suddenly couldn’t wait for this plane to take off, almost as if the distance from Melbourne was causing her physical pain.

 

 “You still with me Rosie?” Lisa asked quietly.

 

 Rosé offered a weak smile. “Yeah. Just can’t wait to go back, you know?”

 

 “You’re family sounds amazing. I knew they would be. Oh shoot! I hope they like me. Do you think they’ll like me?” Lisa said with a worried expression.

 

 Rosé shot her an exasperated look. “Of course they’ll like you Lis, what’s not to like?”

 

 “You’re completely right. I don’t even know why I doubted myself,” Lisa joked.

 

 The two girls laughed it off and sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

 “Whelp, I’m gonna use your shoulder as a pillow, night Chaeng,” Lisa said, breaking the quietness that had settled over them. “Wake me up when they start giving out those little pretzel bags.” 

 

 As Lisa settled on Rosé’s shoulder, she began to think about the month ahead of her. Rosé had so many places she wanted to share with Lisa, and the deeply important memories they held to her. Rosé was almost scared at how easily open she felt she could be with the younger girl, and how vulnerable that left her. 

  
 But as the plane took off for home and the girl on her shoulder started snoring softly above the clouds, Rosé knew that she felt safest with Lisa by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi readers! a few quick notes for this chapter:  
> -i would like to apologize for the update being literally like two weeks late. unfortunately someone in my family was hospitalized and i was unable to write at the time. i will try to get a new chapter asap!  
> -i personally do not know the pinks (tragic i know), but their characterization might seem a bit ooc from their personalities. i worry i write rosie as a bit too anxious, but she is an aquarius so she cries a lot lol.  
> -thats all for now! stream ktl for clear skin.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosé and lisa land in australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now, just assume their hair is like how it was for ktl era (long haired blondsé and short haired greylisa)

“Oh god Chaeng, kill me now,” Lisa whined, her feet dragging behind her.

 

“What is it now? I _told_ you the flight would be hell,” Rosé replied exasperatedly, but her eyes shone with amusement.

 

The two girls had just landed from their no-stop, ten hour, _extremely_ excruciating flight, and Lisa had been complaining about her back hurting from the _minute_ they stepped off the plane.

 

“No no, I don't think you understand. I am _dying_ Rosie. _Dying._ I’ll never be able to dance again!” Lisa complained.

 

“Tragic. Truly so tragic,” Rosé drawled while rolling her eyes. “Now if you’re done whining, go grab my suitcase with your freakishly long arms. I see it right there.”

 

Lisa pouted, but obediently trudged over to grab Rosé’s suitcase from the conveyor belt.

 

“Here,” Lisa huffed, handing Rosé her purple luggage. “Jeez. The things I do for you Rosie. Hey, how much trouble do you think I'd get into if I sat on that thing? It looks like fun, don’t ya think? Maybe I could try it when no one’s looking…”  

 

While Lisa planned her shenanigans, Rosé was being quieter than usual. During the long plane ride, she had much too many hours to be inside of her own head. Scenario after scenario played in her mind of ways this trip could go wrong. What if Lisa doesn’t like her home? What if she gets into a fight with her family in front of her? And of course, the burning question leaving Rosé’s stomach in knots: what if Lisa figures her out?

 

“Hellooooo. Rosie, are you even listening to me right now? I need your input on my plan,” Lisa said, pulling Rosé out of her thoughts. “Did you hear a word of my genius plotting?”

 

Rosé tilted her head sideways, pretending to look back at Lisa’s last conversation. “Let me see. You want me to distract the airport workers by faking a stroke while you, an international idol and occasional role model to small children, try not to get caught riding the conveyor belt. Did I forget anything?” Rosé asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Nope that's pretty much it!” Lisa exclaimed brightly. “I _knew_ you were listening! Ok on the count of three, ready? One, two-”

 

The younger girl didn’t make it to three, for she was being dragged away from baggage claim by a very exasperated, extremely fond Australian girl.

 

 

“So are your parents picking us up orrr...” Lisa began questioning, still munching on the airport pizza they had bought. Rosé was a _little_ angry that the first-ever meal Lisa ate in Australia was pizza that tasted a bit like cardboard, but grudgingly resigned when she remembered that her mom was probably cooking them dinner. 

 

“No can do Lis,” Rosé answered. “We’re surprising my dad, remember? And my mom’s still at work so there's no one who can pick us up.”

 

“Well that's unfortunate,” Lisa replied. “So how are we getting there?”

 

“I ordered us a car, which actually should be here in like…crap! Five minutes.” Rosé answered realizing the time. “Finish up that nasty ass pizza girlie, we gotta go.” 

 

“It wasn't _that_ bad,” Lisa grumbled, shoving the last bit of crust into her mouth before blanching. “Sike, I take that back. It's pretty bad. God, how do you mess up pizza? It's like, _so_ easy to make. There's only three ingredients. I'm about to open my own damn airport pizza place because this is just downright shameful, geez-”

 

“Manoban! Focus, the car is here already c’mon!” Rosé exclaimed, interrupting Lisa’s rambling and frantically grabbing their stuff.

 

“Oops! Sorry, sorry, I'm moving now.”

 

 

 

After _barely_ making it into the car, Rosé and Lisa were finally on their way to her house. As they sped past the streets of Melbourne, Rosé felt herself getting antsy once they got closer to home. She rolled down her window and tried to narrate everything that passed by, somewhat in vain.

 

“That’s the park where I got my first cartwheel, and that’s where I used to practice cheer, and that’s where my sister and I would go to talk shit. Ooh! That’s the church I used to sing at! And…”

 

Rosé stopped when realized she was droning on and barely coming up for air.

 

“Oops,” Rosé said sheepishly. “Got a lil carried away there. I’m just really excited to be home, I guess. Sorry ab-” she cut off abruptly when she saw Lisa’s expression.

 

Lisa was looking at her weirdly. 

 

Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were filled with something Rosé couldn’t name.

 

Rosé’s stomach dropped. _“Great going, you dingus,”_ she thought to herself. _“She probably thinks you’re crazy, talking her ear off like that. She probably didn’t wanna know all that stuff.”_

 

“Lis?” Rosé asked quietly. “I’m sorry for going off like that…you still there?” She was terrified that she had already made everything awkward before the trip even started.

 

Her words snapped Lisa back to the present. She shook her head like she was struggling to get something off her mind.

 

“I - um, yeah,” Lisa stuttered. “Uh, sorry ‘bout that. Don’t really know what came over me.”

 

It was quiet for a minute, silence washing over them. But not the comfortable silence they were accustomed to. It was a tense quiet, the air filled with something neither of them could identify.

 

Rosé hated it. _“You should’ve just kept quiet,”_ she berated herself.

 

“Oh! I know!” Lisa exclaimed, her voice so suddenly cutting through the stillness that it made Rosé jump in her seat.

 

“I know I put in here somewhere. Just give me a sec…” Lisa muttered, rifling through her bag.

 

“Aha! Found it!” Lisa yelled, triumphantly holding her camera in the air.

 

The next few minutes were filled with Lisa using Rosé as her muse, giving her cues while she tried to keep up.

 

“Now stay still. Yes, I’m aware that it’s difficult because we’re in a moving car. Well try harder then!”

 

“We’re at a stoplight, I assumed it would be easier now. Why are you still struggling here.” 

 

“Ok now act natural. Wait no, fake laugh. Fake laugh but make it look real. Yes that’s perfect!”

 

It was perfect because, at that moment, Rosé didn’t have to fake a laugh. She couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up inside her at Lisa’s ridiculous requests. Relief flooded her body when she realized they had gone back to the way they were, the past strain already forgotten.

 

When the car slowed to a stop, Rosé’s eyes widened. There was no way they were already there, right? The drive from the airport to her house was a lengthy one. But as Rosé looked out the window, she saw the home she grew up in.

 

She turned to face Lisa. “I can’t believe we’re already here. The trip seemed so short."

 

Lisa shrugged. “Time flies when you’re having fun."

 

After Rosé paid the driver and they got their luggage out of the trunk, she stood at the steps of her childhood home. Rosé took shaky strides forward before hesitating at the door. She looked down at the worn welcome mat, seeing how weathered it had become since she was last here. She hadn’t been home in _so long,_ and now that it was right in front of her, she was at a bit of a loss. 

 

A firm hand slipped into her clammy one.

 

“C’mon Rosie,” Lisa whispered. “Let’s do this.”

 

Rosè looked at the girl next to her, infinitely grateful that she didn’t have to do this alone.

 

“Home sweet home,” Rosé said with a wobbly smile. She pushed the door open, and both of them stepped through. Together.

 

* * *

 

When she rolled down the window, her long hair blew with the wind and flowed like liquid gold. She was talking so fast, so animatedly, like she had so much to say and too little time. Her voice was bursting with overwhelming excitement and Lisa’s heart ached when she realized she didn’t hear it often. Her eyes were shining impossibly bright and her mouth was curved in a smile so big that it _had_ to hurt her cheeks. When the sunlight hit her _just_ right, it looked like she was glowing.

 

_She looked like an angel._

 

And Lisa’s eyes were brimming with absolute wonder that for once, she just couldn’t mask.

 

_“Lis? I’m sorry for going off like that… you still there?” she asked in the gentlest voice._

 

Lisa swallowed thickly and pushed down the words that threatened to spill out of her lips, words that would ruin everything. She begged herself to get a grip. She’s made it this far and she wasn’t about to blow it all now.

 

No matter how beautiful Rosie looked.

 

So she shook it off and opened her mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall my writing is kinda ass sooo in case u didnt get that last snippet there, it was lisa's pov! yes thats right, we have some mutual pining going on! that lil inner monologue was happening right at the part where rosie was like "why is lisa lookin at me weird". 
> 
> thats all for today! btw kudos fuel me hehe
> 
> anyways stream dddd to 900mil


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosé and lisa explore the house.

It was strange, walking into the house she grew up in, but not stepped foot in for years. Everything was familiar, yet felt foreign. As Rosé slowly walked into the living room, she looked at everything with hungry eyes to absorb all that she could. The sofa that creaked when she sat in. The piano that was always a _little_ out of tune. The table where her family had shared so many conversations, the table where she quietly confessed that she wanted to pursue her dream of becoming an idol. Everything was said here, everything was laid out in the open and met with absolute love and support from her family.

 

Well, not _everything._ There was still one conversation that had yet to be said. But Rosé doubted she would _ever_ gather enough courage to speak those words. 

 

The house was clean, no doubt her mom probably worked hard to prepare for her and Lisa. But as clean as it was, it still looked _lived_ in. 

 

Rosé felt the emotion crawl up her throat. She felt the knot block her breath and the familiar sting in her eyes. 

 

She turned away from Lisa, trying to hide the tears that had escaped and were now traveling a path down her cheeks. She tried to conceal the sniff and quick gasp of breath her traitorous lungs demanded.

 

“Chaeng?” Lisa asked gently. “It’s okay to cry, y’know. I’d never make fun of you or anything. Can you look at me?”

 

Rosé didn’t want to, but it’s not like she could say no to Lisa. Ever. It was becoming a problem. She turned to look at her.

 

“Y-yeah. I know you wouldn’t,” Rosé huffed out. “This is so pathetic, sorry. I don’t even know why I’m crying,” she said miserably.

 

“How about… we sit down?” Lisa suggested. “Maybe you’ll feel better?”

 

After the two girls sat down on the couch, and it creaked, Rosé tried to organize her emotions and communicate them.

 

“I think it’s because… it’s because I just realized they kept on living without me. That sounds selfish, I know. I’ve just missed so many things, _so_ many important things. I missed my sister’s graduation and countless birthdays and… and Christmas! I must have missed like three Christmas’s at this point! I don’t regret anything, of course not, but I still _miss_ my family. I guess I forgot how much it hurt to be away, you know?”

 

Rosé took a deep breath to recover from her rant. Seconds ticked by before she realized the capacity of her words. Rosé winced and didn’t meet the younger girl’s eyes. 

 

“I really shouldn’t be complaining,” Rosé tried to reconcile. “That was selfish of me. Here I am whining while you don’t even get to see your family. I’m sorry Lis.”

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

“You’re allowed to break down, you know,” Lisa said so quietly that Rosé thought it was her imagination. “We’ve been through hell together. We spent years training, never knowing if our hard work would pay off. Evaluations where we were scared we’d be kicked out if we didn’t give it our all. So many nights of sweat and tears with _no_ guarantee we would make it. No one expects you to be perfect, least of all me.”

 

Another moment passed. Lisa took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

“I’m making a rule, okay?” Lisa pressed on, voice returning to her usual confident volume. “No more sad crying! We’re on vacation, Chaeng! From now on, only happy crying allowed.” 

 

Rosé offered Lisa a watery smile. “I’ll try my best.”

 

“Give me the tour girl! I’m pretty sure I saw some baby Rosie pictures when we walked in,” Lisa said, already standing up and pulling Rosé off the couch with her.

 

Her sadness already fading, Rosé let herself get dragged away with a laugh.

 

 

 

“So this is the famous Park Chaeyoung’s bedroom, huh?” Lisa asked with a smirk, legs swinging from where she sat on the queen size bed.

 

Rosé groaned and shoved her face into her hands. “Not a _word_ from you Manoban.”

 

Rosé tried to explain to her mom that the decor of her old room was a bit…embarrassing. She was hoping that she would catch the hint and alter her room a little before Lisa came over. Needless to say, her mom did _not_ catch the hint.

 

Much to Rosé’s chagrin, her room looked _exactly_ the way it did six years ago. Posters of her favorite bands looked back at them, almost covering the room wall-to-wall. Pictures of her and her old cheer friends were captured in frames littered everywhere. Her pink bed sheets were at the center of the organized chaos, perfectly made and not a crease in sight.

 

“ _Of course_ **_that_ ** _was what she decided to fix out of all this mess,”_ Rosé thought. _“Keep the bed clean but leave the bright purple fuzzy journal in the middle of my desk, thanks Ma.”_

 

“I like it!” Lisa exclaimed with a grin conveying that she _did_ in fact enjoy this very much. “It’s so full of character. Loving the colors. Very nice choice of magenta for the walls.” 

 

Rosé groaned again, absolutely mortified. “There’s absolutely no way this could get worse,” she whined.

 

Looking back, Rosé’s not quite sure why she said that. Of _course_ there was a way things could get worse. She suspected the universe was plotting against her.

 

“Ms. Chaeyoung!” Lisa yelled with a huge smile and a teasing lilt to her voice. Her expression could only be described as _gleeful_. “Did you by any chance go through an emo phase?”

 

Rosé slowly raised her head out of her hands, her eyes wide and full of horror. When she saw the frame Lisa was holding in her hands, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. And then she lunged at Lisa with the ferocity equivalent to a very angry tiger.

 

“Give it back, you asshole!”

 

“But your eyeliner looks so good! You have to teach me how to get that smudged raccoon vibe!”

 

Their screams and laughter could be heard from the neighbor’s next door.

 

 

 

“Teach me how to play Rosie!” Lisa said, her fingers lightly skimming over the keys of her family’s grand piano.

 

Rosé shrugged. “Sure, why not? We have like an hour before my mom gets back. What do you wanna know?” 

 

Lisa pretended to think about it for a moment, stroking an imaginary beard. “Ooh, I know! Teach me how to play baby shark.”

 

Rosé stared at the younger girl with the blankest gaze she could muster.

 

“...No.”

 

“What, why?” Lisa asked innocently. “That’s a perfectly reasonable request.”

 

“Because I said so.”

 

“That’s not a very good answer.”

 

“I’m going to teach you an actual song now.”

 

“Ugh, fine. You’re no fun.”

 

The next hour was filled with Rosé teaching Lisa which notes to hit, her experienced fingers occasionally tracing over and repositioning Lisa’s fumbling ones. They had to sit close to each other to both fit on the bench, so close that their arms brushed when playing certain keys. Rosé could feel the warmth radiating off the girl sitting next to her, Lisa felt like a sunbeam come to life. She sighed as she tried to turn off her thoughts and just teach the song. Rosé knew that if she got too close, she would get burned.

 

It took a few tries, but they managed to put together a shaky, but fairly decent duet version of Let Her Go.

 

“Ok but why do we sound so good?” Lisa joked after finishing her part. “Piano subunit here we come.”

 

Rosé laughed. “You’re actually not that bad!” she replied. 

 

“Yay!”

 

“...for a beginner,” she tacked on.

 

Lisa shoved her off the bench playfully. “You can’t let me have anything. Admit it, I’m amazing. An actual professional.  A literal piano prodigy.”

 

Rosé glared at her from the floor where she now sat. “Don’t push it,” she said dryly.

 

Rosé picked up her phone to check the time, and her eyes widened comically when the hours read back at her.

 

“Shit! When did it get so late?” Rosé asked frantically. “My mom’s gonna be here in like, three seconds!”

 

“Damn really?” Lisa also checked the time, just to make sure. “Huh, I guess so,” she replied easily.

 

The two girls were silent for a minute.

 

Gradually, Lisa _also_ got a panicked look on her face as the reality of the situation hit her. “Wait a second, I’m not ready to meet your mom! I didn’t even bring a gift! What kind of guest who’s staying somewhere for a month doesn’t get the host a gift!?” she asked hysterically. 

 

While Lisa sprinted back to the bedroom to rummage through her luggage in search of anything, Rosé was pacing back and forth muttering to herself, unsure of what to say to her mother when she walked through the door.

 

It was _not_ a good look. For either of them, really.

 

“I can’t find _anything_!” Lisa complained miserably, plopping down on the ground where Rosé was shuffling. “Your mom’s first impression of me is going to be that I’m rude, and I don’t even blame her!”

 

Rosé couldn’t even console her best friend if she wanted to, she was too far in her own head. 

 

“What do you even say to your mom when you haven’t seen her in years?” Rosé mumbled. “Do I act normal or do I act like my heart hurt every time I thought of her?”

 

Rosé and Lisa completely oblivious to the world around them. So oblivious, that they didn’t even hear the front door open.

 

* * *

 

 Ms. Park got out of her car and briskly walked up the steps to her home. She couldn’t wait to finally see her daughter again, and meet this friend she’d heard so much about.

 

Her overexcited hands fumbled with the keys before opening the door. She quietly close it behind her and silently moved out of the mud room. She wanted to surprise Chaeyoung and hear that laugh of hers desperately. 

 

Ms. Park crept into the living room and had every intent of yelling “surprise!” to greet them, but hesitated when she observed the two people in the room.

 

There was kind of a _weird_ scene in front of her.

 

There was a girl on the floor who frankly looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ms. Park resisted the motherly instinct to go hug her immediately. She should probably learn her name first. 

 

And then there was her Rosie. Right there. Steps away from her. Ms. Park could tell right away that Chae was worried. The girl was wearing a damn hole in her wooden floor. 

 

Ms. Park let this go on for a few moments before deciding enough was enough. She cleared her throat.

 

“Chaeyoung?” she asked.

The girl on the floor scrambled up off the ground and kept her head down. Her daughter stopped pacing at once. Her head snapped up and Ms. Park could finally see her eyes. Her chest tightened painfully when she saw how _tired_ her eyes were.

 

“Mom?” Chaeyoung asked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rosé was an edgelord i just KNOW it
> 
> hey yall! hope u enjoyed this chapter. this story is now up to 120+ kudos! and some of u left me such nice comments ty! kudos n comments kept me going teehee.
> 
> anyways have a nice day and hope for rosé solo :,)


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosé and lisa reunite with ms. park.

Breathe.

 

Right. Rosé needed to breathe or she would pass out. Problem is, she kind of forgot how to in the moment. Can you blame her?

 

Her mom is _right there._

 

The woman she hasn’t seen in person for more than a year. And in that moment, Rosé realized she _really_ wanted a hug from her mother.

 

Just like that, the barrier holding Rosé crumbled at her feet as she ran towards her mom, arms open and joy evident on her face.

 

The two women met in a fierce embrace, both holding on tightly in fear that if they let go, the other would disappear. That’s pretty much how it happened when they dropped her off in Korea all those years ago. Just thinking about it made Rosé squeeze her mom tighter.

 

When they finally broke apart, Rosé took a long look at her mother’s face. FaceTiming didn’t do her justice, she still looked just as beautiful as she remembered. Her eyes were shining and her laugh lines were a bit more pronounced. The wrinkles around her eyes were tired in a way that Rosé could tell wasn’t just from age. It was the kind of tired that came from your daughter constantly being away, thrust into the idol life she knew could be harsh. 

 

They both took a deep, shaky breath.

 

“Hi Ma,” Rosé breathed out, her voice cracking with emotion.

 

At that, both Rosé and her mom started laughing like crazy, gasping for air like they couldn’t get enough. It wasn’t long before the laughs turned into sobs, heaving and clutching at each other like it was their lifeline.

 

Rosé wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, on the ground wishing the moment could last forever. She was only shook out of it when she looked up and saw Lisa looking right back at her, misty-eyed and looking like she wanted to melt into the ground.

 

 _“Well. Time to introduce the most important woman in my life to the other most important woman in my life,”_ she thought to herself.

 

Rosé slowly helped her mom up and cleared her throat. “Ma, this is Lisa,” she finally said. 

  
  
  
  


 

Ms. Park looked carefully at the girl in front of her. She took a cautious step forward, this poor girl already looked like she might collapse at any given moment. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she almost looked _fearful,_ as if she had somehow intruded on something. As if she wouldn’t be welcomed here.

 

Well that wouldn’t do at all.

 

“Come here sweetie. You look scared out of your mind! Tell me Chaeng, am I scary looking?” Ms. Park joked, pulling Lisa into a hug.

 

At first, Lisa was stiff as the hug took her completely by surprise. But Ms. Park could feel the tension draining out of her shoulders a bit as she softened and hugged her back. 

 

Lisa sniffled and finally pulled back. “Thank you so much for allowing me into your beautiful home. I’m so sorry I didn’t bring anything, please forgive me.” With that, she stepped back and hung her head, looking more ashamed than Rosé had ever seen her.

 

“Chaeyoung!” Ms. Park exclaimed, breaking the silence. “What did you tell this poor girl about me? Did you tell her I was a mean, bitter old lady, hm?”

 

Rosé’s jaw dropped, before breaking into a laugh. “No Ma! Why am I in trouble all of the sudden?” she asked jokingly.

 

Ms. Park smiled back at her. “Look at her! She’s shaking! You _must_ have told her _something._ ”

 

“Lalisa.”

 

Lisa looked up at the use of her full name, surprised that Ms. Park addressed her that way.

 

“Yes?”

Ms. Park smiles gently before continuing. “You are _always_ welcome in my home. Any friend of Chaeyoung is. However, she _does_ talk a lot about you in particular. It’s nice to finally meet you the infamous Lalisa,” she said slyly.

 

“Maaaa, you’re embarrassing meeee!” Rosé whined, looking mortified. She turned to Lisa. “Don’t get a big head. I don’t think you’re _that_ special.”

 

Lisa’s eyes gained back a bit of that mischief that was usually there. “I don’t know Rosie, your mom thinks I’m cool,” she said. “And she says you _talk_ about lil ol’ meeee.”

 

Rosé then shoved Lisa playfully, making both of them lose their footing and fall on the couch. And then they proceeded to have a staring contest. And then stick their tongues out at each other. And then break into giggles at the exact same time. They were just about to start a wrestling match to declare a victor, but Ms. Park opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Are you girls finished?” Ms. Park asked with a smile and observant eyes, breaking them out of their own little world. “Come to the kitchen so we can talk. This old woman wants to hear _all_ about what she missed.”

 

* * *

 

“No, no, no. You’re holding the knife wrong. If you hold it wrong, your vegetables are gonna come out all uneven,” Lisa tried to explain to Rosé.

 

“What does it matter?” Rosé said exasperatedly. “They’re all going in my stomach, so I don’t see the big deal in whether they’re _even_ or whatever.”

 

“It’s called _class_ Chaeng. Look it up,” Lisa replied.

 

“Fine. If you’re _so_ amazing at this, why don’t you come chop these then?” Rosé challenged.

 

“Because then you’ll never learn my young pupil,” Lisa said, lowering her voice dramatically. “You must continue this journey on your own, without me.”

Rosé blanched and rolled her eyes. “Ugh, this teacher sucks,” she said with a smile.

 

“What? I’m a great teacher!” Lisa exclaimed. “But you’re _still_ holding the knife wrong. How is that even possible?”

 

“Why don’t you come over here and fix it then?” Rosé asked, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Sigh, I suppose I can spare _one_ moment away from my culinary masterpiece,” Lisa said, pretending to make a big show of having to leave the meat she was working on. “To fix that absolute mess of vegetables.”

 

“You are so dramatic I can’t stand you,” Rosé said in mock seriousness. “And who even says the word ‘sigh’ out loud anymore, it’s literally only you-”

Her sentence was cut off abruptly when she realized that Lisa’s way of “fixing” her terrible cutting job was coming up behind her and guiding her hands. Like something straight out of a k-drama. Wonderful.

 

Rosé begged her short-circuited brain to please _work_ with her here. What was she doing before? Oh right, trying to form a sentence. It was proving to be a bit difficult, because the way Lisa was practically _holding_ her was making it hard to focus.

 

“What… what are you doing?” Rosé asked, all of her previous bravado gone and now sounding quite weak.

 

“Helping you, silly,” Lisa replied, as if it was the obvious thing in the world. “My dad’s the one who taught me everything I know about cooking.” 

 

Then she grabbed both of Rosé’s hands into her own to cut the vegetables correctly, and Rosé struggled to suppress the inhuman squeak she wanted to let out. _“How is this my life,”_ she thought to herself, equal parts elated and miserable.

 

“See? You have to start at the top and cut _down,_ ” Lisa said casually as she helped Rosé’s hands cut with her own, as if Rosé wasn’t two seconds away from spontaneously combusting. “You can’t just hack at them and hope you don’t lose a finger.” 

 

“...right, yeah that makes sense,” Rosé mumbled.

 

“And done! Ta da! Don’t those look so much better?” Lisa asked, finally stepping away and looking very proud of herself.

 

Rosé closed her eyes and took a _deep_ breath.

 

“Chaeyoung!”

 

The sound of her mom startled her so much she actually did let out a squeak.

 

“Why is your face so red? Is the crock pot that hot already?” Ms. Park asked, blazing into the kitchen to check on their progress. 

 

Rosé sighed in relief. Thank goodness her mom was also oblivious to her internal struggles as well as Lisa. “Yeah, it’s super stuffy in here,” she lied. “That’s totally why my face is red.”

 

She cringed. _“Ugh, could I be anymore obvious?”_ Rosé thought. _“Pull it together!”_

 

All three women then went back to their stations in the kitchen, working and trading stories, trying to make up for all of the time lost.

 

“So Ms. Park!” Lisa said, stepping away from the stove to stand next to Rosé and put her arm around her. “What do you think of Chaeng’s _amazing_ cutting job?”

 

Ms. Park glanced over at Rosé’s area, taking a good look at the vegetables that now sat in neat, even piles.

 

“Huh, they’ve never looked _that_ nice before. I think...,” she paused for a moment to think of the right words.

 

“I think Chaeyoung had a good teacher to help her,” Ms. Park finished with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back hug AHHHHH.  
> i am ALIVE yall! sorry for being ia for so long, school is kicking my ass send help pls :,) this ch is a bit longer than the rest so i hope that makes up for it! leave a kudo n comment if u enjoyed hehe  
> anyways spam rosé solo in every comment section


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosé and lisa eat dinner with the parks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE

The table was set, the food was steaming where it sat, and the girls were filling up the time by talking about everything and nothing.

  
And yet, Rosé glanced unsurely at the clock while bouncing her leg restlessly. Seeing her mom had already wrecked her nerves completely. But seeing her dad? Who didn’t even know she was coming? Rosé felt like she was going to vibrate out of her own skin.

 

A hand reached out to stop her leg from jiggling. Rosé didn’t have to look up to know it was Lisa’s, but she looked up anyways.

 

“What’s up with you?” she asked lightly. “You bounce your leg when you’re nervous, and your leg is bouncing so much I think it’s gonna fall off.”

 

Rosé took a deep breath. “I’m just a little jumpy I guess. Ma, are you sure he won’t be mad that we hid this from him? I don’t want him to be mad,” she said sadly.

 

Ms. Park thought for a moment before speaking. “How could your father ever be mad when he’s looking at you? You know that man would hang the moon and stars for you. Lighten up a little Chae,” she said simply.

 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right,” Rosé said, nodding her head. “I should be excited I’m seeing him. I am excited I’m seeing him!” After this revelation, she seemed much more sure of herself. Rosé felt herself relax as she remembered that her dad loved her more than anything.

 

Then the doorbell rang and all of the color drained from her face. Her eyes widened, almost comically, 

 

Suddenly, she didn’t feel that confident anymore.

  
  
  
  


 

When Ms. Park opened the door for her husband, she could tell it was a rough day at work. His walk look tired and his shoulders sagged and his posture was worse than usual. All it took was one look into his eyes to confirm what she already suspected.

 

“Hard day?” was all she asked. 

 

“Unbelievably,” was all he replied.

 

“Well I think I have something that might cheer you up,” Ms. Park said with a smile.

 

“Really?” he responded. “And what might that be?”

 

Without another word, she took his hand and led him into the kitchen. 

 

And there was his daughter, looking unsure but happy all the same.

 

“Surprise?” Rosé said weakly. “Hi Pops, how are y-”. Her sentence was cut off by her father sweeping her into a huge hug, laughing with tears of joy.

 

  
  
  


 

When they finally did pull apart, both Parks were the happiest they’d been in a while. It seemed as if nothing could snap Rosé out of this haze, until she spared a glance behind her father.

 

Lisa was there smiling almost as big as Rosé. The smile was as genuine as can be, but Rosé could see the underlying nervousness beneath it all. She remembered that Lisa was the stranger here, and she probably felt as if she was intruding on something. 

 

Rosé held her hand out for Lisa to take, pulling her close when she felt Lisa’s hand in hers. They were both shaking.

 

“Pops, this is Lisa. You met her once, remember? A few years ago at the showcase? She’s staying with us for a few weeks too. Is that okay?” Rosé asked.

 

Her father took a long look at the girl in front of her. He was still for a moment, searching her eyes, looking for something. He must of found it, because he broke his gaze in return for a smile. 

 

“Of course! The more the merrier,” he exclaimed, pulling Rosé close. “I’m just glad my little girl is back home finally.”

 

“This is all wonderful, all of us back together,” Ms. Park said. “But the food is getting cold and we worked _way_ too hard for us not to eat it. Let’s go to the dining room, shall we?” 

 

* * *

 

Rosé was getting whiplash from the sheer feeling of eating at the dinner table with her family. Conversation flowed easily like no time had passed and the food was just as amazing as she remembered. Her mom and dad were finally right in front of her, they weren’t separated by a screen like they had been for the past years. Rosé looked over to her left and saw Lisa laughing as she launched into another story of a backstage mishap. She fit right in, so perfectly with her family without even trying. She was just being herself, just being _Lisa._

 

Her parents first impressions of Lisa were going so well, her natural charm had won them over in a matter of minutes. For just a moment, Rosé let herself dream. Maybe they would understand, maybe she would be able to tell them how this girl had-

 

“What do you think Chaeyoung?” her mom asked, effectively snapping Rosé out of her thoughts and putting a tight lid on whatever she was about to admit to herself. She pushed it down, shoving it far in the depths of her mind. She would just deal with that revelation later. Compartmentalizing, lovely.

 

“Sorry Ma, what was that?” Rosé asked, silently chastising herself for getting carried away and not paying attention to the conversation. 

 

“We were just telling Lisa about that beautiful park you would always go to when you were younger,” Ms. Park replied. “The one with the pretty trees?”

 

“Oh, Yeouido Park!” Rosé said excitedly. “Oh my gosh I haven’t been there in forever!”

 

“How about you take Lisa to go see it tomorrow?” her mom proposed. “The weather’s been lovely lately. I’ll pack you some food, you can have a picnic.”

 

Rosé and Lisa smiled at each other in silent agreement. “Sounds great Ma,” Rosé responded. “Thanks for the idea.” 

 

Ms. Park stood up and brushed some crumbs off her lap. “Now go get some rest ladies, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow,” she said.

 

After Lisa said her thank-you’s and good-night’s to the Parks, she gave Rosé an encouraging smile and then walked off to get ready for bed, leaving just her and her parents in the room.

 

Ms. Park was the first to speak again. “She’s a wonderful lady, that Lisa of yours,” she said with a smile. “She has a beautiful soul.”

 

Rosé looked back at the hallway Lisa just walked through. “Yeah,” she replied wistfully, “she really does.” 

 

Her parents looked at each other, before looking back at her with an expression she couldn’t read. “Go to sleep now Chaeng, we’ll see you in the morning,” her dad said. 

 

Rosé decided that she was too sleepy to decipher her parent’s expression right now. She would deal with that later too. _“Great,”_ Rosé thought to herself with a snort. _“More compartmentalizing.”_ With one more “love you” to her parents, Rosé turned and walked into the hallway for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year lovelies!
> 
> yes i am back! this hiatus was extremely long and i just want to give a huge thanks to those of you still reading. the support means so much to me, so thank you! next chapter is a lot more chaelisa! (they kinda go on a date even though neither of them call it a date hehe) so stay tuned!
> 
> side note! i literally have no idea if rosé has even been to yeouido park, i just looked up “parks in korea” and picked one. im completely winging this lol. however, i do encourage u to google it! it’s a really beautiful park!
> 
> anyways, spam rosé solo in every comment section ever :,)


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosé and lisa go to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy almost 2k of rosie suffering

When the sunlight hitting her eyes got too bright to ignore, Rosé begrudgingly admitted defeat and decided to wake up. Groaning, she sat up and yawned, feeling her joints pop with the movements. Kicking off her blankets, Rosé opened her door and walked out the room wearing her favorite pajamas and bare feet. 

 

Rosé walked to the bathroom to do her morning routine. Even though she was home, she was still an idol. And that meant an extremely long and strenuous routine to keep her clear skin. As much as she appreciated it, Rosé looked down at all of the products and let out another groan.

 

When she finally finished washing her face and moisturizing, Rosé looked at herself in the mirror. She almost jumped at her hair and started laughing, it was an absolute disaster. But if she looked close enough, Rosé would see that she looked refreshed and more well-rested than she had in weeks. No deep-seated eye bags from restless nights full of writing songs, or red-rimmed eyes from crying when she was inevitably told she wouldn’t ever get to perform them. She looked, well, she looked _happy._

 

It was a good look on her.

 

Rosé walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where she already knew her mom was making breakfast. The familiar smell of fried eggs hit her and she could hear it sizzling on the pan. Maybe if she was _very_ quiet, her mom wouldn’t hear her try to grab some. Rosé tiptoed toward the plate, hand extended and she was _just_ about to make a grab at it and -

 

“Whatcha doin there Rosie?”

 

Busted.

 

Rosé slowly turned around and was greeted by Lisa’s smirking face, no doubt smug that she caught her red handed.

 

“Uhhh, nothing?” Rosé shot back sheepishly. “Nothing. I was literally doing nothing you have no proof of anything,”

 

“You’re being awfully defensive for a girl who hasn’t done anything,” Lisa said with a grin. “What do you think, Ms. Park?”

 

“Oh guilty for sure,” said Ms. Park, walking into the kitchen and scaring the daylights out of Rosé. It’s like she materialized from _thin air,_ this woman was going to give her a heart attack one day.

 

“Well if you’re both finished ganging up on me, I would like to eat breakfast please,” Rosé exclaimed, eager to change the subject from her failed attempt to not _starve_. 

 

Lisa held her hand out. “Only if you promise to not hog the kimchi, you food ninja,” she said with a huge smile.

 

“Deal,” Rosé agreed, taking Lisa’s hand and letting the girl guide her to the dining room for breakfast.

  
  


After a great breakfast filled with laughter, Rosé and Lisa excused themselves to go get ready for their day.

 

“Chaaaeng,” Lisa whined, throwing a pillow across the room to hit Rosé square in the back of her head.

 

Rosé took a deep breath and turned around. She gave Lisa a sickly sweet smile. “What is it Lis? You’ve been whining for the past _half hour_.”

 

“I don’t know what to wear,” Lisa replied with a pout.

 

“Are you serious? That’s what you hit me in the head for?” Rosé said exasperatedly, turning back around. “You’d probably look good in a potato sack,” she mumbled under her breath. 

 

“Awe thank you Rosie! How sweet of you,” Lisa said with a smile.

 

Ah shit. She wasn’t supposed to hear that.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Rosé tried to say nonchalantly. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

 

As they went digging for the perfect outfit, Rosé drifted towards her old closet, sentimentally looking through the contents before gasping.

 

“Lisa look! It still fits!” Rosé exclaimed, her voice filled with joy.

 

Lisa looked back to see Rosé in her old varsity cheer windbreaker. The colors were kind of horrendous, but somehow she could still pull it off. And it had her name on the back! Brought back all sorts of memories.

 

“I thought I lost this ages ago,” Rosé said with a smile. “I'm gonna wear it today. For the nostalgia factor.”

 

“As much as I am loving the wardrobe choices here, we gotta go,” Lisa said, looking at her watch. “I wanna catch golden hour so we can take pictures!” She shook the camera hanging from her neck. 

 

“Fine fine let’s go,” Rosé sighed, closing her closet behind her and leaving the room.

 

Rosé grabbed the picnic basket that her mom packed the night before. She was just about to leave the kitchen when she saw a note on the counter.

 

_I packed extra yaksik because I saw how much Lisa enjoyed it last night. Have fun, stay safe, I love you my little star ☆ -Ma_

 

Rosé smiled once more before putting the note in her purse and walking out the door.

 

* * *

  
  


“This weather is so refreshing!” Lisa shouted, skipping messy circles around Rosé. “The air is just so...organic, ya know?”

 

Rosé rolled her eyes. “Only you would call fresh air ‘organic’. Now stop running around and help me with the blanket, you're embarrassing me.” 

 

Lisa pouted, but ceased her skipping and went to help Rosé with the picnic blanket. “Ah yes, I'm embarrassing you in front of this gigantic crowd we have here,” Lisa said, gesturing to the very sparse amount of couples who were also enjoying the nice weather. “I think it's the size of a dome tour stadium!” she added sarcastically.

 

“Hardy har,” Rosé replied with a smirk. “Ya know, if the whole idol thing doesn't work out, you should be a comedian.”

 

“I know, I'm hilarious,” Lisa said, smiling wide. “But enough jokes, open the basket woman I'm hungry.”

 

“We just ate, how can you possibly be hungry?” Rosé asked exasperatedly, but opening the basket anyway.

 

Lisa pat her stomach. “I'm a bottomless pit girly. Gotta gain back all the calories I lost from that dance grind. Oh! Is that yaksik? I love those! Gimme.”

 

After the girls ate their lunch, they laid down on the blanket and gazed at the clouds. It felt as though time was standing still as the wind gently past the two girls, who hadn't felt this calm in a while. Rosé felt as though she could live in this moment forever. Leave all of the chaos behind and just stay here in the sun, laying next to the girl she-

 

“Ok I _may_ have eaten too much,” Lisa said, jarring her out of her thoughts. “Like, a little bit too much.”

 

“Me too,” Rosé agreed, before pointing to the sky. “Does that cloud look like a hat to you? It looks like a hat to me.”

 

Lisa followed her finger to see the cloud in her line of vision and contemplated. After a few moments, she opened her mouth to speak. “I'll do you one better,” she finally said with a grin. “I think it looks like Boss YG’s hat.”

 

Rosé lied still for a moment, before breaking into giggles. “Ewww Lisa! Why would you say that to me?” she cried, her giggles turning into a full on laugh.

 

“What? Did I lie?” Lisa shot back, also laughing. “I'm right and you know it.”

 

Rosé opened her eyes and sat up. “Fine, you're right. but don't make me think about YG-nim right now, I’m supposed to be on a vacation,” she said and turned to face a smiling Lisa, who had her camera facing right back at her. “How long have you been recording?” Rosé asked, her eyes turning huge. “Oh my god, don’t you dare send that to the Boss.”

 

“Hmmm what do you think, audience?” Lisa asked, turning the camera to face her. “Should I delete it or expose her ass?”

 

“Lalisa Manoban…” Rosé said warningly.

 

“Oh she broke out the full name!” Lisa said, slowly starting to get up from her sitting position. “And with that I think I’ll...send it to YG-nim!”

 

Lisa broke out into a full on sprint while clutching her camera, losing her breath from running away from a screeching Rosé and from the laughter that wouldn’t stop. 

 

“Maybe Koreaboo will do an article on it!” Lisa yelled over her shoulder. “You might get famous!”

 

“Lisa I will literally murder you!” Rosé yelled right back, running after her blackmailer. _Damn, did her legs get longer or am I just out of shape?_ she thought to herself with a huff.

 

It wasn’t long before both of the girls became too tired to keep chasing each other and they fell back onto the blanket, taking deep breaths as the wind blew around them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After finishing off the last of their snacks and taking some last minute photos, the girls decided it was finally time to head back home. It was a short, peaceful walk filled with their usual banter. Except Lisa kept _whining._

 

“When did it get so chilly?” Lisa asked, looking to the sky and rubbing her arms in a futile attempt to feel warmer. “Sun, where did you go? Come back, I’m only wearing a short sleeve!”

 

Rosé sighed fondly before taking off her windbreaker. “I _told_ you to wear a long sleeve but you never listen to me!” She handed the windbreaker to Lisa and kept walking forward. “You were all like _‘oh but Chaeng the weather is so nice out blah blah blah’_ and now look where we are. Hopefully you listen to me next time missy because I won’t always be there to-”

 

Rosé’s sentence was cut off short when she turned around to face Lisa and finish lecturing her. Of course, the lecture would never come because Rosé apparently can’t function correctly when around Lisa. More specifically, she can’t function correctly when Lisa is wearing her varsity cheer windbreaker and it fits _perfectly,_ almost as if it was _made to be shared with her_ and maybe letting her wear it wasn’t the _best_ idea because she really just can’t _focus_ right now and-

 

“Don’t worry silly,” Lisa said with a smile. “You’ll always be there to give me your jacket, right?”

 

Rosé could barely manage a nod.

 

“So, how do I look? Does it fit right?” Lisa asked, striking a pose.

 

Rosé could barely manage a nod. Again.

 

“Yeah, looks great,” Rosé said, shaking it off. “Let’s just get home so I can make us hot chocolate.”

 

“Ooh sounds like a plan. Race ya!” Lisa said and took off, half jogging and half skipping her way across the path. 

 

As Rosé struggled to keep up, she kept getting distracted by how _right_ this moment felt. Just when she thought she had caught up, Lisa looked back at her over her shoulder and gave her a smile. Tripping over her own feet, Rosé knew.

 

She was _so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! i know yall are tired of my inconsistent posting schedule! i would be too! these hiatuses are like two months long bleh. and with that i say:
> 
> i am sorry :(
> 
> imma be so real w yall. i lost inspiration for this fic due to the lack of chaelisa content irl and the lack of ANY BLACKPINK CONTENT AT ALL it’s so depressing.
> 
> but fortunately! (or unfortunately? idk) my country is under mandatory social distancing and i have no school for the foreseeable future! therefore i am taking up this story in full again! woo!!
> 
> thank u for everyone still reading i can’t believe yall are still here and ur support means everything to me. and pls stay safe! i know the future looks bleak but we’ll get through it together :) god this note was so long im sorry :/ WASH YOUR HANDS
> 
> EDIT: if u see a note underneath this one that says like “this story will update every monday”, pls ignore it!

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! this story will update every monday!
> 
> anyways stan talent, stan blackpink.


End file.
